Yo Y Un Amigo En High School DxD
by Teorias Locas
Summary: Este Fanfic Se Trata De La Reencarnación De Mi Amigo Y Yo En Un Nuevo Mundo.


Yo Estaba De Camino Hacia La Escuela Con Mi Amigo, Pero Nos Detuvimos Al Ver Que En Un Banco Estaba Siendo Asaltado, Yo Llame A La Policía Notificando Lo Del Robo, Cuando Los Ladrones Me Vieron Hablando Con La Policía Vinieron Directo Hacia Mi Y Mi Amigo, Nosotros Temblorosos Empezamos A Correr Intentando Escapar, Pero Uno Me Agarraria A Mi Y Otro A Mi Amigo, Llegando La Policía Verían A Dos Chicos Como Rehénes De Dos Ladrones, Los Ladrones Al Ver Que Llego La Policia Me Apuntaron A La Cabeza A Mi Y Mi Amigo Y Empezaron A Decir.

Si Se Mueven Los Matamos, Y Hablamos Enserio - Dirian Los Ladrones Alterados

Suelten A Los Chicos Ahora O Me Veré Obligado A Disparar - Diria Un Policia Apuntando A Los Ladrones

Un Policia Se Estaria Acercando Al Ladron Por Detras Disparando, Pero El Ladron Se Daria Cuenta Girando Y La Bala Daría Justo En Mi Cabeza Y Un Ladron Dispararia A Mi Amigo En La Cabeza Muriendonos Al Instante.

**Después De Unas Horas**

Estaríamos En Un Espacio Negro Preguntandonos.

¿Dónde Estamos? - Preguntaría Yo

¿Estamos Muertos? - Preguntaría Mi Amigo

De La Nada Aparecería Un Señor Con Pelo Y Barba Blanca Con Ropas Blancas Y Diría Que Es Díos, Yo Anonadado Preguntaría.

¿Tu Eres Dios? - Preguntaría Yo

Si, Ese Soy Yo - Diria El Señor Ahora Conocido Como Dios

Si Estoy Hablando Contigo Significa Que Estamos Muertos ¿No? - Preguntaría Yo

Exactamente - Diria Dios Respondiendo Mi Pregunta

¿Y Que Va A Pasar Con Nosotros Ahora Que Estamos Muertos? - Preguntaría Yo

No Te Preocupes Por Eso, Los Enviaré A Un Mundo Que Conocen, Pero Antes De Ir A Ese Mundo Pueden Pedirme Un Deseó Entre Los Dos - Respondería Dios

Deseo... - Diría Mi Amigo Interrumpiendo Yo

Deseo Tener A Zarama En Mi Interior - Desearía Yo

Concedido - Diria Dios Cumpliendo Mi Deseo

Oye Tu, ¿Porque No Me Dejaste Pedir Mi Deseo? - Diria Mi Amigo Molesto Conmigo Tras Haber Interrumpido Su Deseo

Por que No Quería Perder La Oportunidad De Cumplir Mi Deseó Pero No Te Preocupes Ahora Que Tengo A Zarama En Mi Interior Puedo Cumplir Cualquier Deseó, Pide Tu Deseo - Diria Yo Aliviando A Mi Amigo

Entonces Deseó Poseer La Canis Lykaon - Diria Mi Amigo Pidiendo Su Deseó

Concedido, Entonces Yo Me Voy A Poner La Regulus Nemea - Diria Yo Cumpliendo Su Deseo Y Mi Deseo

Bueno Es Momento De Que Vayan A Ese Mundo, Pero Antes De Eso Les Quiero Decir Que Para Ir A Ese Mundo Tendrán Que Volver A Nacer Y Cuando Tengan Diez Años Recuperarán La Memoria - Explicaria Dios

Bueno, Que Más Da - Diria Yo

Opino Lo Mismo - Diria Mi Amigo

Adios Diria Dios Despidiéndose De Nosotros

**Habilidades De Las Longinus**

**Canis Lykaon :** tiene la habilidad de invocar un perro negro capaz de moverse independientemente de su usuario con su instinto. El perro produce filos de su cuerpo y puede transformarse a sí mismo en una espada.

Entrar y atacar por las sombras. La sombra puede extenderse por el campo de visión del usuario.

**Canis Lykaon Balance Breaker :** en esta forma, no solo el usuario obtiene una gran fuerza, él puede crear incontables espadas, capaces de atravesar el cielo y la tierra en la oscuridad.

**Regulus Nemea :** toma la forma de un hacha que puede hacer una gran grieta en la tierra cuando es golpeada. Se dice que con el dominio completo de esta forma, el portador puede dividir la Tierra en dos. La segunda habilidad del Longinus es proteger al poseedor de los proyectiles.

**Regulus Nemea Balance Breaker :** cubre el cuerpo del usuario que agrega los poderes de Regulus a la fuerza del usuario, lo que resulta en un tremendo aumento del poder ofensivo del usuario. La armadura también protege al usuario de proyectiles.

En Nuestra Reencarnación, Yo Tuve El Nombre De Ken Sasaki Y Mi Amigo Kamako Sasake, Nosotros En Nuestra Nueva Vida Tuvimos Una Infancia Normal Siendo Vecinos, Pero Cuando Cumplimos Los 10 Años Recuperamos Nuestros Recuerdos Y Nos Juntamos A Hablar.

¿En Que Mundo Estaremos? - Preguntaria Ken

Nose, Pero Tenemos Que Entrenar Para Controlar Nuestras Sacred Gears - Respondería Kamako

Tenes Razon, ¿Salimos A Entrenar? - Le Preguntaria Ken A Kamako

Vamos, ¿Pero No Se Lo Puedes Preguntar A Zarama En Que Mundo Estamos? - Preguntaría Kamako

Tienes Razon, Oye Zarama En Que Mundo Estamos - Le Preguntaria Ken A Zarama

Estamos En Un Mundo De Angeles, Angeles Caidos Y Demonios - Responderia Zarama

Estamos En High School - Dirian Ken Y Kamako Al Unísono

Bueno, Zarama Deseó Tener Una Capsula Donde Este La Habitación Del Tiempo - Diria Ken A Zarama

Concedido - Diria Zarama, Apareciendo Una Cápsula En Mi Bolsillo

Bueno Kamako Vamos A Entrenar - Diria Ken

Vamos Ahora - Respondería Kamako

Nosotros Fuimos Al Bosque Lanzando La Cápsula Apareciendo Una Puerta Donde Ambos Entrariamos.

Zarama Deseo Que Esta Habitación Del Tiempo Se Le Pueda Aumentar La Gravedad - Desearía Ken

Concedido, Para Cambiar La Gravedad Tienes Que Decir La Gravedad Que Quieres - Respondería Zarama

Bueno Ya Puedes Descansar Por Unos Años Zarama

Hasta Pronto Compañero, Volvere Dentro De 6 Años - Responderia Zarama Despidiéndose De Su Compañero

**"Aumenta La Gravedad A 2"** \- Diria Ken Aumentado La Gravedad De La Maquina Del Tiempo

En La Habitacion Se Escucharia **"Gravedad Aumentada A 2"**, Nosotros Nos Estaríamos Cayendo, Pero Nos Levantarimos Costandonos Mucho, Después De Un Semana Nosotros Podíamos Con La **"Gravedad Aumentada A 5"** Y Con Un Mes De Entrenamiento Llegamos A Soportar La **"Gravedad Aumentada A 10"**, Después De Todo Ese Entrenamiento Decidiríamos Activar Nuestras Sacred Gears, Ambos Pensariamos En Alguien Fuerte Activando Nuestras Sacred Gears, A Mi Me Aparecería Un León Gigante Con Una Joya En La Frente, Tiene Un Cuerpo Grande Que Mide Unos Cuatro O Cinco Metros De Altura Y A Mi Amigo Un Gran Perro Con Unos Ojos Rojos Y Una Espada En Su Frente Y Él Lo Llamaría Jin, Ambos Serían Sacred Gears Independientes, Nosotros Cambiariamos La Forma De Nuestras Sacred Gears, Yo Cambiaria El Mio Por Una Hacha Dorada Qué Tiene Una Hoja De Hacha De Un Solo Filo Que Es Plateada, La Parte Central Del Hacha Tiene Un Diseño Del Regulus Nemea En Su Forma De León Grabada, En El Otro Lado Del Hacha Hay Tres Salientes Plateados Curvados Situados En La Parte Inferior, Media Y Superior De Ese Lado Del Hacha, En La Parte Superior Hay Un Diamante Dorado Con Un Diamante Plateado En El Centro Y Debajo De La Parte Inferior Del Centro Del Hacha, Hay Dos Protuberancias En Forma De Diamante Pero Con Los Bordes Prolongados Y Kamako A Una Espada Con Letras Rojas En El Filo, Estaríamos Practicando Con Nuestras Sacred Gears, Después De Otro Mes Decidiríamos Usar El Balance Breaker, Yo Y Regulus Gritariamos Balance Breaker Creando Una Armadura Dorada Con Temática De León En Mi Cuerpo Y Kamako Resitaria Este Encantamiento :

**"Voy a cantar por el asesinato de mil humanos"****"Celebraré con motivo de diez mil asesinatos de duendes"****"El nombre que se hunde en la turbia oscuridad, es el del dios de la imitación que se transfiere a través de la noche polar"****"Todos vosotros, perecerán por esta espada negra mía"****"Sepan que eso, el dios creador de los grotesco, es algo absudo"**

Kamako Se Transformaría Con Oscuridad En Un Sabueso Negro Humanoide Con Seis Colas Y Jin Se Transforma En Un Gran Sabueso Negro, Después De Eso Tendríamos Una Pelea Amistosa, Yo Tenía A Kamako En El Piso Asi Que Yo Le Intentaria Dar Un Golpe Pero El Lo Esquivaria Dando El Golpe En El Suelo Con Toda Mi Fuerza Destruyendo La Habitación Del Tiempo, Nosotros Saldriamos Rapido Para No Quedar Atrapados Y Regresariamos A Nuestras Casas.


End file.
